Mon Alpha
by YummyYaoiGirl
Summary: Scott vient sortir Liam du puit où il était bloqué. Il l'amène se faire soigner et le ramène chez lui. C'est au moment de la douche que les choses commencent à tourner différemment. Oui je sais le résumé est pas top mais l'histoire est meilleure OS, Rating M, saison 4, Scott/Liam


**Titre** : Mon Alpha

**Rating** : M ^^

**Pairing** : Scott/Liam

OS + Lemon

**Note** : kikou à vous, l'histoire se passe quand Scott sort Liam du puit. Je tient à remercier junon2 qui à corrigé ma fic. Voilou, sur ce bonne lecture.

**Résumé** : Scott vient sortir Liam du puit où il était bloqué. Il l'amène se faire soigner et le ramène chez lui. C'est au moment de la douche que les choses commencent à tourner différemment. Oui je sais le résumé est pas top mais l'histoire est meilleure ^^

OoOoOoOoO

Sa main glissait et il se voyait déjà en bas, au point de départ. Il n'aurait plus eu la force de continuer, de lutter. Il allait se laisser mourir. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main enserrer son poignet, un bras fort le soulever, et qu'il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre le siens. Son alpha l'avait sauvé, son alpha le serrait de toute ses forces contre lui. Il n'était plus seul.

Il sentit la main de Scott lui caresser les cheveux, puis s'évanouit de la douleur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était blotti dans des couvertures avec une odeur, qui ne lui était pas étrangère. En effet, il était dans le lit de Scott. Quand il se redressa, il le vit assoupi sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il devait le veiller depuis un certain temps déjà. Il voulut alors se lever, mais c'était sans compter la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentit au niveau de sa poitrine. Son gémissement de souffrance fit se réveiller l'alpha, qui fût aussitôt auprès de son bêta

- Hey Liam, doucement

Le souffle chaud de Scott se fondit avec délice sur la peau moite de Liam. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour les ré-ouvrir, les plongeant dans ceux de son alpha

- Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné, dit-il d'une petite voix timide

- C'est normal Liam, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais

Il eut un petit sourire gêné puis quitta des yeux le visage de Scott, il se leva avec l'aide de son ami pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux, Scott lui dit cela en le lâchant pour lui laisser son intimité

- J'y arriverais pas seul, lui avoua son bêta rouge de gêne. Il ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, il avait peur de se faire rejeter par son alpha

- Je vais t'aider alors, répondit simplement l'autre loup

- Oui merci

Le brun se rapprocha de son protégé et ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Une fois tous deux à l'intérieur, Scott se tourna vers le petit châtain

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te déshabiller ? Demanda Scott en se rendant compte du sens de ses paroles

- Je veux bien, sourit Liam encore plus rouge

Le brun vint alors délicatement retirer le haut de Liam en tâchant de ne pas toucher sa plaie ni sa peau. Il ne voulait pas que la situation dérape alors que son bêta était épuisé et blessé de surcroît.

- Ça ira pour le bas je pense, dit Scott afin de détendre l'atmosphère

- Oui oui, je vais le faire

L'alpha se retourna dans l'intention de ne pas avoir l'air d'un voyeur, mais il allait quand même devoir le regarder pour le laver.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, Liam était déjà entré dans la douche et attendait son aide. Il se tourna vers lui et tâcha de ne pas regarder plus bas que sa poitrine. Il enleva également ses vêtements de façon à ne laisser que son boxer, et il entra dans la douche avec le châtain.

Quand Liam vit son alpha enlever son haut, il détourna le regard et expira longuement afin de ne pas laisser l'excitation prendre le dessus et surtout de ne pas laisser son loup prendre le contrôle.

Scott entra alors dans la douche, Liam était dos à lui. Il fit couler l'eau tiède ce qui fit un bien fou au bêta. Il lui donna alors le gant de toilette pour qu'il commence à se laver. Il arriva à nettoyer ses bras et ses aisselles, mais il n'osa pas laver sa poitrine. Scott vit son hésitation et prit les commandes. Il attrapa le gant mousseux et se colla à son bêta, ses mains vinrent laver délicatement le contour de la cicatrice. Il contrôla son loup du mieux qu'il pu et Liam regardait les mains de Scott s'appliquer à frotter son corps. Il contracta ses mâchoires et respira difficilement. Son alpha était tellement doux avec lui, personne ne l'avait jamais toucher comme cela avant. Il se sentait aimé et important aux yeux de quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui, de son alpha.

Il hésita quelques instants avant de se retourner dans les bras de Scott, qui lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, il ne devait pas...

- Liam qu'est-ce que tu... ?

- Je suis désolé Scott, mais je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps

- Mais que...

Il fût interrompu par une bouche avide de baisers. Liam n'avait fait que poser ses lèvres sur celles de son alpha pour prendre la température, soit Scott le repousserait soit il répondrait au baiser.

Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres, Scott fut le premier à se retirer, il repoussa doucement Liam et posa son front contre celui du jeune loup

- Liam... Scott soupira, il avait peur

- Tu ne veux pas ? Demanda le châtain inquiet

- Ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux pas te blesser

- Tu ne me blesseras pas, j'ai confiance en toi Scott

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Liam vient entourer le cou de Scott de ses bras. Les mains de Scott vinrent se poser dans le bas du dos du plus jeune. Leurs baisers s'étaient approfondis, et leur respiration était plus erratique, leur corps fiévreux cherchèrent encore plus de contact. La bouche de Scott dériva vers la chair tendre du cou de Liam, qui roula des yeux sous le plaisir ressenti, il était particulièrement sensible au niveau du cou et ça Scott le remarqua et en profita.

- On devrait sortir, murmura Liam excité

Scott ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Ils se séchèrent rapidement et sortirent de la salle de bain. Scott vint prendre Liam dans ses bras et le câlina. Il fit reculer le jeune châtain jusqu'au lit et le fit doucement s'allonger dessus. Il se positionna sur le corps meurtri du plus jeune et reprit ses caresses et ses baisers. Partant des lèvres si douces de Liam pour ensuite glisser vers sa gorge si tentante, sa bouche ne résista pas au torse onctueux de son bêta, évitant soigneusement la cicatrice persistante et allant s'occuper des tétons durcis. Il en suça un avec avidité comme si il était affamé du corps de Liam. Il en lécha les pourtours puis mordilla délicatement la pointe, le jeune homme se cambra sous le plaisir si fort.

Sa bouche s'assécha et sa langue vint humecter les lèvres comme elle le pouvait, il haletait sous les mains expertes de son alpha. Scott décida d'aller retracer les muscles fins du bêta, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il sentit le brun combler son nombril en effectuant des petits va et vient mimant l'acte sexuel. L'alpha embrassa la fine ligne de poils, qui montrait le chemin vers l'objet de son désir, qu'il vit durcir de plus en plus. Cependant, il ne s'occupa pas tout de suite de la virilité dressée, mais descendit vers l'intérieur des cuisses du plus jeune. Il mordillait et embrassait la peau si chaude.

Liam ne pouvait plus endurer cette torture et agrippa les cheveux de Scott pour le diriger vers son sexe tendu. Son impatience fit sourire le plus âgé, qui céda à la tentation et traça de sa langue la longueur de Liam. Scott s'appliqua à faire gémir son louveteau. Il prit ses bourses délicatement d'une main et les malaxa de la manière la plus tendre possible. Le jeune loup sentit ses griffes impatientes de sortir et ses dents s'allonger de quelques millimètres. Il n'avait pas encore totalement le contrôle sur son loup et il avait peur que cela ne dégénère avec Scott. D'un autre côté, il savait que son Alpha saurait gérer le moindre faux pas.

Scott sentit le cœur de son bêta s'accélérer et il le regarda un instant. Il vit les yeux de Liam prendre leur couleur lupine et ses crocs apparaître. Il stoppa toute activité sur le membre rougi du bêta et remonta vers son visage

- Calme toi Liam, trouve ton ancre

- C'est toi mon ancre Scott, mais là je n'arrive à rien, grogna le châtain

L'alpha lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa. Il sentit les crocs du plus jeune se rétracter petit à petit. Il rompit le baiser et le regarda dans les yeux, redevenus normaux du bêta. Il lui sourit et mit ses doigts dans la bouche de Liam afin de les lubrifier.

Une fois fait, il entra un doigt à l'intérieur de son louveteau. Louveteau, qui n'aima pas trop cette sensation d'intrusion et qui grogna légèrement. Scott entra alors un deuxième doigt et écarta les chairs jusque là impénétrées. Liam serrait les dents et se détendit comme il put. Lorsque Scott estima que son bêta était assez préparé, il se positionna à l'entrée et scruta le visage parfait du jeune loup. Il fit entrer son gland. Liam soupira de douleur mais se sentit guérir. Il fut rassuré quand son alpha fut complètement en lui. Il prit le temps de s'habituer, puis entreprit un petit coup de hanche pour prévenir Scott de commencer à bouger. Celui-ci se retira complètement pour rentrer avec force, Liam hurla de douleur . Et au fur et à mesure que son compagnon le pénétrait, la douleur laissait place au plaisir. Plaisir un peu trop intense, car de nouveau il sentit son loup prendre le contrôle. Ce fût quand il vit les yeux rouges de Scott, qu'il stoppa sa transformation sous le coup de la soumission.

Ce fût Scott qui n'arriva pas à gérer le trop plein de plaisir et qui se transforma doucement. Liam sentit le sexe de son amant grossir à cause de sa transformation. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il cria sous le changement de taille.

Liam ne pouvait plus tenir et jouit quand Scott planta ses crocs dans son épaule. Il fut suivit par l'alpha, qui s'affala à côté de son louveteau.

- Désolé, fit Scott gêné par son comportement

- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être, c'était génial, le châtain le regarda et rigola

- Tu es à moi maintenant Liam, rien qu'à moi

- Bien sûr que je suis à toi Scott, pour toujours

Ils s'embrassèrent afin de sceller leur union et s'endormirent blottit l'un contre l'autre.

OoOoOoO

Merci pour votre lecture ^^ une pitite review ?


End file.
